Let's Play a Game
by Hopee2
Summary: "Okay, you think you're a big shot, being a player. Well then player, let's play a game. Let's seriously date each other. Take it step by step, hanging out, going to parties together, giving each other nicknames. And who ever falls in love first, loses." Katie Gardner said with a smirk.
1. Contents

**Facebook (c)**

* * *

><p>I heard you're a player, so let's play a game.<p>

Let's sweet talk.

Let's play fight.

Let's talk 24/7.

Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day.

Let's take walks together.

Let's give each other nicknames.

Let's hangout with each others' friends.

Let's go on dates.

Let's talk on the phone all night long.

Let's hold each other.

Let's kiss and hug.

And whoever falls in love first...

Loses.

* * *

><p><strong>Saw this on facebook and I immediately got an idea for a Tratie story… I'm planning to do a chapter on each sentence and then if I want to continue, I'll do more and if I don't, I'll finish it off. Anyways, just wanted to let you know where I got my idea before I started my story so I will rant no more!<strong>


	2. Let's Play A Game

**Character's belong to Rick Riordan (c).**

* * *

><p>I heard you're a player so let's play a game. (1)<p>

* * *

><p>Yo, Travis Stoll here, listen up and listen up quick cause I don't have a lot of time before I'm caught with this story. You're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about right now so pay attention because here I go.<p>

Yesterday, Katie Gardner and I made a very interesting bet and a bunch of other camp counsellors all wanted to know what had happened because we started acting very differently. They all got bits and pieces of the story and they tried to put all the information together to solve the puzzle. However, they failed miserably. And let me tell you it was one heck of a story and they were missing a key component… Anyways, now all of them think they have the story right and want more information but if they find out that everything we're doing is for a bet, then all our fun will be ruined. So since I'm telling you what really happened, remember I'm trusting you to mums the word.

Okay so I will give you the camp counsellor's version in my brother, Connor's narrative and I will alter the parts and tell you what happened before or after the incident or what really happened. (**Travis's writing in bold**)

* * *

><p><span>Story of Travis &amp; Katie (Sunday)<span>

Hey, Connor speaking! This is the secret story of Travis and Katie and what happened yesterday. For all of you that don't know, the story is still happening! My co-workers and I can only write down the event's as they happen. In any case, let's get going with the story.

Okay so first I'll start with a little bit background information about Travis and Katie as you most likely don't know them that well. Well, my brother Travis basically looks like me (curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous grin) except for the fact that he is the tiniest bit taller than me making him 6 feet. Now since my brother looks like me I guess it's easy to believe that he is considered a player with the ladies. He can go through 3 girls in one party and you don't even want to know the record for a week. There aren't many girls that haven't dabbled with Travis Stoll, well that is except for an exclusive few who are already taken, some that are too young or too old and Katie Gardner.

Don't get me wrong though, it's not as if Katie isn't suitable for Travis. In fact Katie could be considered a catch with her green eyes, golden brown hair and fine body… Whoa, sorry got off track there! Where was I? Oh yeah, Katie hasn't dabbled with Travis yet not because she isn't good enough for him and it's also not because they hate each other, many girls who supposedly hated Travis have done many things with him. The reason they haven't gotten together yet is because they clash.

Yes, the reason is because they clash. It's not that hard to believe, they both are catches, they both have people lining up at their doors and both of them are major players.

And this my friends is where the story starts.

"Yo Perce, are you and Annabeth coming to the party at Pollux's tonight?" My brother said while he was polishing armour.

"Nah, Annabeth and I are hitting the beach. Have fun with Megan though."

"Oh, I'm not with Megan anymore, that was 8 hours ago."

"So who are you going with now?" Percy asked rolling his eyes.

"He's not going with anyone." I chimed in happily.

"Actually Mr. Jackass, I'm going with Katie Gardner." Travis said smugly.

"How did you swing that?" I asked, it was impossible for that to happen.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Travis said and got up and left the armoury.

**For those of you who thought that wasn't enough information at all you might want to know what happened three hours ago at cabin inspection…**

**"Ughh, I can't believe that they put me on cabin inspection with a guy who doesn't even wear a shirt!" Katie yelled.**

**"Well Katie dear, if you are so frustrated with me being shirtless, why is that your cheeks are flushed? May I propose that I am a distraction for you?" I asked with an amused expression, I loved messing with Katie and I could tell she was really flustered.**

**"Okay, fine let's see you not be flushed when someone is shirtless beside you!"**

**"Why don't we check? All you have to do is take your shirt off." I replied with a smirk.**

**"Hmm, dare I suggest that the great Travis Stoll who has never noticed little old me before is interested in seeing me half naked?" Katie responded in a playful tone.**

**"Never noticed you before, my ass! It's hard not to notice you all the time, switching from boy to boy, leaving them wanting more after you've had your fun. It keeps me up at night, thinking about what makes them come crawling back. It would be hard not to be interested in seeing you half naked, with all that goes around about you!" I retorted back.**

**"So, you notice me? What do you notice?" she asked suspiciously. **

**"That you are the biggest player in camp." **

**"Ohh, please! You're one to talk! Moving from girl to girl in sometimes in a few hours. Actually, it's hard to find you at a party without a girl! You break their hearts within seconds and then they apologize to you for being horrible girlfriends! You should hear what they say about you! Every time I hear you name in a sentence, the word player is not far behind." She snapped back.**

**"Okay fine, I admit I'm a player. But you have to admit it as well, you're one of the biggest players at this camp too." I said with a smile, I was actually happy to hear all those things she had said about me.**

**"Okay I admit it, I am one too. Oh wipe that smile off your face, it's not a big deal, I know I am one."**

**"Oh Katie dear, I wasn't smiling about you admitting you're a player, I was smiling about all my accomplishments you said about me." I said while Katie shook her head in astonishment.**

**"Okay, you think you're a big shot, being a player. Well then player, let's play a game. Let's seriously date each other. Take it step by step, hanging out, going to parties together, giving each other nicknames. And who ever falls in love first, loses." Katie said with a smirk.**

**"You're on player! But let's make it interesting… at the end, the loser has to either proclaim their love for the winner during lunch or be a slave for the winner for a day."**

**"I don't know…" Katie said unsurely.**

**"C'mon, do you really think you are going to lose?" I asked, I knew she was but this would be hilarious once she did.**

**"Okay fine, but one thing, we both have to swear on the ****_River Styx_**** that we will tell the other if we fall in love."**

**"Deal. I swear on the ****_River Styx_**** that I will tell you if I fall in love with you. And now your turn." I said proudly.**

**"I swear on the ****_River Styx_**** that I will tell you if I fall in love with you." Katie said confidently.**

**"Okay then girlfriend, would you like to go to Pollux's Party with me tonight?" **

**"Why, I would be delighted boyfriend!" replied Katie and walked into the first cabin to start cabin inspection.**

After the armoury incident, I informed my spies of the incredulous sentence Travis said and to keep an eye on him. However, I was disappointed to find that Travis and Katie went through their day normally and only saw each other once where they did not fight, they did not yell at each other and they did not share dirty looks. Instead, they smiled at each other and told each other that they were excited for tonight. Their behaviour was becoming more and more suspicious! What were they up to?

Any how, I told my spies to keep eyes on them at all times, including the party at Pollux's tonight. They turned in some very interesting information and apparently, this is what happened…

* * *

><p>"Travis glad you could make it!" Pollux said opening his cabin door to the big party indoors.<p>

"Hey Pollux!" Travis said with a big smile.

"Are you going to come in?" Pollux asked.

"No, I'm waiting for Katie, oh look here she comes." Travis said turning towards the direction from which Katie was coming.

"Hey Travis! Hi Pollux!" Katie said walking up Travis and Pollux.

"Wait, you two are here together?" Pollux asked very confused.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Travis asked putting his arm around Katie's waist.

"No, no. Was just curious is all. C'mon in!" Pollux said and let them in.

"Let's skip out on the drinks tonight and go dancing." Travis said once he entered the cabin which was practically designed for parties. There was a wooden floor with you could flip over to a hidden dance floor with a push of a button. Bunk beds that could slide into the wall to make more space. And lastly, a party closet with food, drinks, decorations and collapsible tables.

Throughout the party, nothing much happened between Katie and Travis. They danced together and even grinded a little bit. The only thing that surprised everyone was that neither of them had tried to kiss the other or get to second base. It was as if they were really serious about each other and didn't want to rush things.

Once the party was over, a sober Travis walked a sober Katie back to her cabin and when she went in without a kiss or a hug but only a very meaningful l look that said how much she enjoyed the night, my spies, co-workers and I realized something.

They really liked each other.

**Wrong! Okay well it's not all wrong. After the party when I said good bye to Katie, I realized that Katie Gardner was a lot of fun. And this was from without drinking! But after Katie and I were sure that Connor, the other cabin counsellors (co-workers), and the spies were asleep, Katie and I snuck out of our cabins and rendezvoused in the dining pavilion at 4:30 am to talk.**

**We were the only two there so we decided to grab our breakfasts and hit the beach to eat together. We both grabbed a bowl of cereal and walked down together.**

**"So, did you have fun last night?" Katie asked.**

**"Yeah…I actually did, how about you?"**

**"All I can say is, you sure know how to show a girl a good time." Katie said in a girly accent letting me know that that's what one of the girls I went out with said.**

**"Mhm, c'mon spill, who said that cheesy line? Was it Tris from Aphrodite?" I asked. Tris was definitely one to say stuff like that.**

**"More like Sarah from Apollo."**

**"Really? I thought she had actually cracked my top ten! Ah well back to the bottom for her."**

**"Wait a minute…you have a top ten?" Katie asked incredulously.**

**"Yep, don't you?" I replied surprised.**

**"No! I don't keep track of stuff like that!" Katie said astonished and amused.**

**"You mean you can't keep track of stuff like that." I corrected her and she laughed.**

**Anyways, the rest of our conversation went pretty much like that, informing the other of bad exes and making fun of the other. I have to admit, it was an enjoyable morning. But as they say time flies when you're having fun and soon we had to leave to go to our morning activities.**

**I guess, in a way you could say Connor was right, we did like each other. But in another way you could say he was wrong. We were only friends right now and that's how it worked well, what would happen when we stepped it up a level?**

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you think. Do you like it? Hate it? Review with your thoughts! :)<strong>


	3. Let's Sweet Talk

**This is RE-UPLOADED, last time, the beginning got cut off. Sorry about my error!**

**Characters belong to Rick Riordan (c).**

* * *

><p>Let's sweet talk (2)<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys Katie here! It's my turn to tell the story and I'm not going to waste anytime like Travis did so let's get started! Oh and by the way, I will be doing the same thing by giving you the camp counsellor's version in my deputy, Miranda's narrative and I will alter the parts and tell you what happened before or after the incident or what really happened. (<strong>Katie's writing in bold<strong>)

P.S. – You all should know by now that this story should be kept secret after reading and if you event think about spreading this story around, I will personally make sure that are never able to sleep at night again. Thanks!

* * *

><p><span>Camp Counsellor Cabin Bulletin: Travis and Katie<span>  
><span>Date: Tuesday<span>

Hello Everyone! This is Miranda Gardiner, Deputy of Demeter Cabin and Counsellor when Katie is not here as she is not a year rounder. It is my turn to continue the story of Travis and Katie and I will be telling you all of the events of this morning up until the campfire that ended an hour ago. Anyways, let's begin the story.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Randa, there's someone at the door." said eight year old Ryan coming up to my bunk.

"Tell Katie to go get it." I replied annoyed.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" I replied even more annoyed now.

"Randa, please wake up and answer the door." said Ryan and I could tell without opening my eyes that he was giving me his puppy dog face.

"Okay fine, just give me a second." I said and got out of my bunk. It was located on the left side of the cabin close to the door. I looked over to Katie's bunk and understood why Ryan didn't want to wake her up. It wasn't because she was sprawled all over her bunk and no, it also wasn't because Katie wasn't a morning person. Those were usual habits of hers. It was because she had a huge sign on the window right beside her bunk that said: DO NOT WAKE. SHE IS MINE –Travis. I sighed to myself and went to go get the door.

"Hey Miranda! Hi Ryan! Nice morning isn't it?" said the stupid Travis Stoll who was dressed for the start of the day at freaking 5:00 am in the morning after I opened the cabin door.

I had half a mind to yell at him to go away when Ryan who was peering behind me said "Are you here to wake up Katie? She's sleeping over there, she is very happy in the morning!"

I looked at Ryan and a thin smile appeared on my lips. He was planning to prank the Hermes cabin counsellor. Ryan looked up at me and gave me a wink and went to sit on his bunk to watch the show. I however stayed at the door as it was pretty far from Katie's bunk and watched the idiot Stoll make his way over to the furthermost right of our cabin and stop in front of the furthermost bunk of our cabin. I then watch him open the window right beside Katie's bed and remove the sign. After, I watched him pull out flowers and waffles with honey on a nice tray. I then watched him take the "she's mine sign" and flip it over so it said: NOTHING BUT YOU CAN MAKE MY DAY MORE SUNNY, NOT EVEN SOME WAFFLES AND HONEY.

Wow, this idiot was pathetic.

Nevertheless, I continued to watch him. I watched him bend down and whisper something into her ear and I watched her smile. Then the next thing I watched was, Katie opening her eyes laughing at the breakfast of waffles and honey and teasing him about it.

**Okay, okay! I know that probably sounded really cheesy but imagine this. You're having a bad dream about falling involve with your "boyfriend" and you tell him that you love him but all he does is laugh in your face and walk away. You're devastated and you're about to cry when someone that sounds like your "boyfriend" is whispers something in your ear.**

"**Hey beautiful, I just came to see your face and tell you, nothing but you can make my day more sunny, not even some waffles and honey."**

**What would you do? Yell at him for waking you up or thank him? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

I couldn't believe my eyes! She actually hadn't yelled at him! She had just let him off the hook with a smile and some teasing! What was wrong with her?

Regardless, I watched them finish their 'special' breakfast and after the mushy couple had left, I informed the spies to keep extra close watch on them and to especially practice their lip reading. Although, when my spies got back to me with information, I was a little disappointed to find that there was a brief period of time between breakfast and their first activity where my spies couldn't find them.

**And I bet all of you are wondering where we were and what we were doing. The truth is we were in the North Forest and we were there so we could have a break from all the spies and rumors going around.**

"**So…did you like the breakfast?" Travis asked trying to break the awkward silence.**

"**It was nice…really I loved it –just don't do it ever again."**

"**Thanks…wait, what?" Travis asked looking very confused and I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't everyday that you caught a Hermes kid off guard.**

"**I'm not a morning person Travis, you just got lucky." I explained and his face resumed its normal mischievous look.**

"**Oh, so what would happen on a normal morning?" Travis asked with a quizzical look.**

"**Imagine the worst thing someone could ever do to you with a knife and now imagine it ten times worse." I said while taking my dagger out of its case and polishing it.**

"**Oh c'mon, you would never do that…" Travis said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.**

"**You're right, I would do something worse." I said with a smile and turned to walk away.**

"**You know, you are **_**really **_**hot when you're threatening me."**

**That Stoll always had to have the last word.**

Nevertheless, we still got a lot of information. Apparently, they had moved onto the next step of their relationship and they were sweet talking each other now. A subtle compliment here and there from Katie was noted to be said throughout the day but Travis's were downright straight forward and all the time.

"Oh Katie dear!" Travis called walking toward Katie in the strawberry fields.

"Yes Travis?" Katie asked exasperated. I think she was getting tired of getting compliments by now as well.

"What's wrong? Are you unhappy to see me?" Travis asked with a look of sadness on his face but I swear I could hear a little tease in his voice.

"No, no, just tired, what's up?" Katie responded sincerely and I noticed that it kind of looked like Travis was trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're lying to me, please don't lie." Travis said with the same look of sadness and a hint a mischief as before.

"You know, you are _really_ hot when you're sad." Katie said with a wink and all expression on Travis's face was wiped.

"Wha…Wha…What?"

"Sorry Travis, I have to go now, but I will see you at the campfire _hot stuff_." said Katie in a seductive manner and left.

What is wrong with Katie? She was nice to Travis in the morning which is practically impossible. She was complimenting Travis throughout the day which is completely not like Katie considering she never compliments anyone. And she called Travis hot and winked and was seductive at the same time!

I have come to the conclusion that Katie is not fine, she is sick, love sick.

**Oh come on! Love sick? Really Randa? You can't think of anything better? Anyways, for all you readers, you should probably know that the story isn't over yet, yes we did have another private meeting. Early next morning Travis and I snuck out of our cabins and rendezvoused in the dining pavilion at 4:30 am to talk.**

"**So…yesterday was interesting." Travis said trying to break the awkward silence yet again after taking a bite out of his toast.**

"**Really Travis? You thought it was interesting that you almost blew our cover and I had to save your but?"**

"**Wait, so you don't think I'm **_**really **_**hot when I'm sad?" Travis asked in mock astonishment while grabbing his "heart".**

"**That's all you got out of that?" I responded. Did he get anything useful through that thick skull of his?**

"**You didn't answer the question Katie!"**

"**No Travis, of course not, I think you are definitely really hot when you are sad."**

"**Good! Glad we cleared that up. Now let's move onto a more important topic, the way you look when you are sad. You see, when I am sad, it is cute however when you are, it is depressing, I think I can teach you if…"**

**Sigh, this was going to be a long morning.**

**Actually, scratch that, this was going to be a long relationship…**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone who commented, messaged and faved! You really made my day and you guys are the reason I continue to write this story! :)<strong>

**Authors Note - Okay, so while back, I got a review saying that the characters were really OOC and I don't know if you meant for that to be mean or not but in my vision, the characters are not out of character at all. See, the thing is we don't know that much about Travis and Katie as they are Flat Characters which mean we only see one side of them, so that does mean I can create another side for them freely and have it work :) Now, the reason you may think that the characters are OOC is because we, as fans have stereotyped Travis and Katie's personalities and their personalities in this story might be a little different. Anyways, sorry about my rant, just felt the need to put that out there...**


	4. Let's Play Fight

**Character's belong to Rick Riordan (c).**

* * *

><p>Let's play fight (3)<p>

* * *

><p>Hi guys, I'm back! Yep, it's time for Travis Stoll to tell the story again. I hope you weren't too bored by Katie's telling of the story, I know how annoying she can get when she rambles. It's like she has this problem or something! She can never shut up! She just keeps going on and on and it is honestly the most annoying thing in the world. Well anyways we can talk more about that later, Katie's telling me to get to the story. This time it's in Perce's narration and I must say it is very interesting!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Percy's Notes (Saturday)<span>

Hey guys, its Percy writing! This gossiping and passing notes thing isn't really my forte so please bear with me as I try to be up to par in comparison to my co-workers. Since it was me who observed Travis and Katie's "next big thing" in their relationship, I have to be the one to tell you all what happened on Friday. So let's not waste anytime and get down to the story!

It was my turn to give sword fighting and combat lessons to the Demeter and Hermes cabins as they unfortunately had morning classes together on Fridays. Now don't get me wrong, the cabins are great! It's just that when you have Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll together, nothing ever seems to go according to schedule and yesterday was not an exception.

"Alright class, today we are going to learn how to properly fight when in the situation of hand to hand combat. Hand to hand combat is normally something that is underestimated because of the fact that we have weapons and powers. However, it is one of the most useful things you will learn." I said to my class and I noticed that they were all actually listening to me for once. Since it was hand to hand combat and it was a little bit advanced, I only had kids aged 12 and up. So with all the little ones that caused distraction weeded out, I actually had everyone's attention for once! The Hermes kids weren't pranking or trying to pick pocket anyone and the Demeter kids weren't day dreaming and smelling the flowers. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"The key to hand to hand combat is to know your strengths and weaknesses and know your opponents strengths and weaknesses. There are many sensitive areas you all should know about. The eyes, the ribs, the knees and of course the crotch are the areas where you should aim for to bring your opponent down. But since I don't want any broken campers today, your goal will be to pin your opponent down. Believe it or not, this will be much harder." I said looking at each and every one of them in the eyes.

"To help you guys out, I have come up with three tips that I find most useful. Number one: Try and distract your opponent to gain an advantage on them. More often than not, you will be facing someone you know so use their weaknesses to your advantage, mentally and physically. Number two: Always aim low. Most people have more strength in their upper body compared to their lower body; a blow to the lower region will definitely help you bring your opponent to the floor. Number three: Never underestimate your opponent. For all you know, they could be a black belt in karate."

"Any questions?" I asked looking at the group of campers. I had exactly 20 campers and it seemed to be an even split of boys and girls. Perfect.

"Alright since everyone understands, let's get right to it! I want you guys to pair up and try to pin each other down. But there are two requirements your partner must meet. First of all, they should be in the same cabin as you and second of all, they have to be of the opposite gender." I said and I watched as all their faces turned to shock.

"But we can't fight girls!" said a young boy from Demeter.

"See, that's where you are forgetting tip number three, never underestimate your opponent. I want you guys to be fighting someone you know yet someone you feel uncomfortable hitting so you can use the advantage of knowing their strengths and weaknesses and so you are out of your comfort zone. In the real world, you don't get to choose your opponent." I said and then without a word, they all paired up and start fighting.

I walked around keeping my eyes on my watch to see who would be the fastest to pin their opponent. While I was walking around I noticed that Demeter girls seemed to be having an easy time with their opponents. I also noticed that Hermes boys were pulling all sorts of moves out of the bag to try and pin their girls. After two minutes of combat, no one was pinned down. I smiled to myself; I had no weaklings in this class at all. And then I heard it, a cry of victory. I spun around and saw that Travis Stoll had pinned down a Hermes girl names Violet. I checked my watch and saw that it took him two minutes and 27 seconds on his first try! That was 37 seconds away from Clarise's record!

**And I bet all of you are wondering how I pulled that off.**

**Well you see, it was simple really. For once I actually listened to what Percy said and I applied it. I knew Violet, she was practically my sister. I knew that her most sensitive area was behind her knees, I knew that she threw a very good punch and I knew that when tickled in the right areas, she was extremely vulnerable.**

**"C'mon Travis, come at me!" Violet said with a smile as soon as Percy let us know it was time to fight.**

**"I don't want to hurt you Vi, are you sure you don't want me to go a little easy on you?" I asked sincerely. I was very protective over Violet. She was just a year younger then me and I had always felt closest to her out of all the campers. The first person I went to with my problems was Conner, the second was Violet.**

**"I'm positive. I'm a big girl, don't you dare hold back on me Travis!" she said and with that she pounced on me and threw me to the ground with her on top of me. Now I guess it must have been my subconscious going into control but suddenly I thought of another similar situation with considerably less clothing where a girl thought she was in control and pounced on me. I smiled at Violet the way I smiled at the other girl and I flipped the position with a quick move I learned in the bedroom. **

**I was now on top of Violet but I was still no where close to having her pinned down. She was still relentlessly kicking and punching and I didn't know if I would be able to hold her down any longer. I then remembered that she was extremely ticklish behind her neck and I started to tickle her. My plan worked and suddenly she stopped kicking and she was using her arms to cover her neck. **

**I suddenly grabbed a hold of the golden opportunity and grabbed both her arms and pinned them down to the floor. I then smiled at Violet cockily and cried out in victory.**

"Travis! Great job! Congratulations on being first!" I said with excitement as I walked over to Travis and Violet.

"The next one to pin down their opponent will be against Violet and the next one to get pinned down will be against you." I said and both of them nodded.

It turned out that the next two to fight Travis and Violet were found in the next ten seconds. I heard another cry of victory and I looked to my left and my jaw dropped. Katie Gardner had pinned down Jake Toms! Thin and petite Katie Gardner had pinned down the tall and lanky Jake Toms? Either this girl was secretly a black belt in karate or my tips were working! I walked over to them congratulated Katie and then set up Travis and Jake to fight and Violet and Katie to fight.

I then continued walking around continued to do the same with other campers. By the time everyone was on their third fight, Katie and Travis were looking for partners for their fourth. Both of them hadn't lost even one match yet. They both were very strong competitors and they seemed to be using very interesting styles of fighting.

After about a half hour of fighting I decided to let everyone take a quick water break. It seemed to me that everyone but Katie and Travis seemed to be struggling on the concept of pinning another person down. People were just not pushing themselves out of their comfort zone enough. Maybe if they saw an example of how to do it, they would be more motivated!

"Alright everyone fall in and make a circle around me! We are going to try something a little different now!" I said and everyone started towards me and made a rough circle.

"Instead of all of us fighting at the same time and you guys fighting all different sorts of people, I am going to choose two people to fight in the middle of the circle." I said with a smile and I saw all their faces turn to nervousness.

"Katie! Travis! Front and center please!" I said with a smile as I watched my two best students walk into the middle of the circle.

"Alright class, pay attention to these two! Take notes, analyze their moves, do whatever you need to so that you can remember what they did and why they did it! These two are undefeated and have been going strong all morning."

"Are you two ready?" I asked looking the both of them in the eyes and they both nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road then!" I said and with that I joined the circle and watched the show.

**Now, I am sure you guys want to hear this in my perspective compared to Percy's so that you know what the fight was like first hand compared to a spectator's view of the fight.**

**As soon as Percy said that Katie and I could begin, I started to recall everything I could about her. I remembered that Katie was experienced in bed so any of my bedroom maneuvers would be easily countered by her. I also remember that Katie had strong calves and good balance so attacking her from below the hips would be a bad idea. And then I got it, I remembered the most important thing I knew about Katie, she got frustrated when she was not in control and when Katie was frustrated, she was always very fragile.**

**I then realized that the only way to pin Katie down was by taking full control of the situation and not even letting her think that she had control for a little bit. And that my friends is why I did what I did next. I grabbed Katie's waist picked her up and spun her the tiniest bit and put her down on the ground all in one swift move. **

**I then climbed on top of her, leaned down to her ear and whispered "You know Katie, I expected more of you. I was told that you always took control in the bedroom. Oh well, guess you aren't as good as I thought you were, if you know what I mean."**

**As I leaned away from her, I saw a fire in her bright green eyes that meant she was frustrated and I knew that I was going to win. But then in a matter of two seconds the fire melted away and her eyes changed to a darker emerald green colour. I had never seen Katie's eyes that colour before. It was almost as if they were luring me into a trance.**

**And then all of a sudden, before I knew what was happening, Katie grabbed my wrists and flipped us over so that we had switched positions. She then leaned down to my ear the way I had leaned down to hers and whispered "I may be weakest when I am frustrated Travis but I you should also know that I am strongest when I am turned on and boy did you accomplish that mission."**

**She then leaned away from me and winked at me leaving me awestruck. Then not more then ten seconds later, she pinned down my arms by pressing down on a pressure point on my forearm and cried out in victory.**

It turns out that Katie and Travis's show ended up being a three minute seduction fight. Katie and Travis had used the method of seduction to distract each other! I should have known that when I put a couple against each other, of course there was going to be sexual tension! What was I suppose to tell the campers? The way to win a fight is by seducing your opponent?

"All right! Thank you Travis and Katie! That was very… interesting!" I said awkwardly as I ushered Travis and Katie back into the circle.

"All of you have worked very hard today so I will let you guys go early! We will continue practicing next week! Have a nice rest of the day!" I said hoping to put what just happened out of their minds.

"Oh and Travis and Katie, could you guys stay for a minute, I want to talk to you guys." I said as I called to the couple that was just about to leave.

"Hey Perce! What's up?" Travis asked running towards me with Katie's hand in his.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I am bumping the both of you up to advanced combat training." I said with a smile.

"Really? I thought that was only for people like you, Ares campers and Athena campers!" Katie said with an excited look on her face.

"Nope, it's for people who are able to understand that knowing your opponent is the most important thing in combat which is where you two especially excelled today." I said and I saw the both of them blush. They definitely knew what I was hinting at.

"Have a safe weekend guys. And here's a tip, the harpies don't care for guests." I said with a wink and left the couple.

I didn't know if my students had thought they walked away from today's lesson with any valuable information but I sure knew I had.

There was no way I was going near the Guest Cabins this weekend.

**Wow! Why does everyone jump to the conclusion of sex? Well anyways, after Percy left, Katie and I skipped lunch and went to the North Forest for some privacy. We had been watched enough that** **day.**

**"So that was an interesting lesson…" I said trying to break the silence as we walked through the North Forest.**

**"You could say that again." Katie said and we both laughed. **

**"So, how much did I turn you on today Katie, my dear? I asked Katie in a playful tone and I heard her groan in embarrassment.**

**"What will it take for you to forget I even said that?" Katie pleaded and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.**

**"You don't want to know." I said with a laugh and Katie rolled her eyes.**

**"But really, if I could turn you on without even trying, imagine what would happen if I tried!" **

**"Travis! I will do anything, please forget about it!" Katie pleaded again and I could tell that she really would do just about anything.**

**"Anything?" I asked in a suggestive tone and Katie nodded her head.**

**"Kiss me." I said and looked at Katie in the eyes. **

**"What?" **

**"Kiss me, I have always wanted to know what it would be like to be kissed by the oh so great Katie Gardner. Almost every boy at camp has kissed you and bragged about it but I want the one that is able to say that I got kissed by Katie Gardner." I said with a smirk and stared at Katie.**

**"You really want ****_me_**** to kiss ****_you_****?" Katie asked incredulously and I nodded.**

**She then walked towards me, grabbed the collar of my Camp Half-Blood shirt and pushed me up against a tree. And then instead of letting go of my collar, she pulled it down so that my face was as close as it could be to hers without touching it. Before I knew what was happening, Katie closed the gap between us and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss wasn't sweet and gentle like I expected, it was so much better. It was as if Katie was channelling all her thoughts and feelings into the kiss. I noticed that her lips tasted like strawberries and that the sensation of kissing her was out of this world. And then all of a sudden it was as if my world was crashing down, much too soon for my liking Katie pulled away.**

**"I'll see you later Travis." she said with a smile and with that she walked away.**

**Man, that girl was going to be the death of me one way or another.**

* * *

><p>So, it's been more than a year and you are still reading, there is only one thing I can say... I love you :)<p> 


End file.
